Wind from the East
by INQ8448
Summary: Elsa of Arendelle isn't the only individual to possess strange powers. There are others scattered across the world with such gifts. Some have discovered their abilities while others haven't. One such individual from the windswept steppes to the East rules over a country alone. Will they find what they're looking for in Arendelle?
1. Prologue

**_Greetings. I'm INQ and this is my first fanfic. I do not own "Let's Go Fly A Kite" or "Frozen", but I do have a character of my own devising. I hope you enjoy this story as it was my younger sibling that inspired me to write. Enjoy._**

**Prologue**

_Five years before Arendelle's Great Freeze..._

* * *

"Red! Red!" a small voice called from behind the large door of the royal office. "Are you in there?" Everard glanced up from the papers he had been signing for the past hour. Seconds later, a faint knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," Everard replied. The guardsmen on either side of the door went to the handles but the door opened faster than they moved. Two dull thuds sounded as a small boy darted into the room. His windswept hair was in a tangled mess. Twigs and leaves covered his slight frame as he breathed hard. His little chest grew and shrunk rapidly under his well-tailored suit.

"I-it's h-here," he wheezed, bending over to place his hands on his knees. Everard didn't even look up from his papers.

"What's here?" he asked calmly. The boy groaned in exasperation.

"The kite you ordered!" he snapped. Everard glanced at the boy, frowning at his tone.

"Have you been in the oak again?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. The boy flushed. Everard blinked. The child was already red in the face from running up several flights of stairs to bring the prince the news and yet he managed to go a deeper shade of red than he had just previously been.

"No," the boy mumbled. Everard laid down his quill and stood, hands clasped behind his back. His face became stern and grave.

"Oh?" he grunted, turning to look out the window. "You were spying on the maids again." Everard could hear the boy's expression turn to one of surprise.

"How'd you know?" he asked, shock clear in his voice.

"I didn't," Everard replied, turning to smile at his brother. "You just told me." The boy's face flushed again in embarrassment.

"I can't help it," he said shyly. "You told me I was a growing boy." Everard chuckled.

"That still doesn't mean you should spy on people," he said, walking over to his brother and squatting in front of him so that their eyes were level. "Spying on people is wrong. And disrespectful. Particularly if they're dressing." His grim face cracked into a wide smile. His brother smiled too, realizing he was off the hook. This time.

"So, your kite was delivered today, yes?" Everard asked as he stood and sat at his desk. His brother walked over beside him to look over his shoulder.

"Aye," his brother confirmed. "Olbert is assemlin it now." Everard looked at his brother, a frown creasing his forehead.

"'Assemlin'?" he repeated. "You've never used that word before." His brother nodded.

"That's because I was saying what Olbert said," he explained.

"Ah," Everard said. "It's 'assembling'. Not 'assemlin', understand?" His brother nodded again, looking at the papers on Everard's desk.

"Red, what are all these papers about?" he asked. Everard pulled a poster from beneath a great stack of the papers and handed it to his brother. The young boy stood in silence as he tried to decipher the runes on the page.

"A kite festival," he said at last. "And those papers are the releases to purchase the needed goods and materials." Everard smiled.

"Aye," he confirmed. The brothers looked up as Olbert stepped into the office.

"Master Alfons," he declared. "It is ready." Alfons slowly walked around the table, gazing at the kite in the manservant's wrinkled hands.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. Then he rushed around the table and hugged Everard as hard has his little arms would allow.

"Hngh!" Everard grunted as Alfons barreled into his midriff.

"Thank you, Red!" Alfons crowed, looking into his brother's eyes. Everard smiled and ruffled Alfons' hair.

"Tell you what, Al," he said. "After I finish up here, why don't we take your kite on a test flight for tomorrow?" Alfons' eyes grew.

"Really?" he squealed. Everard had barely finished nodding before Alfons almost broke his back again and tore out of the room, his high voice echoing off the castle halls.

_Let's go fly a kite_

_Up to the highest height_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_And send it soaring_

_Up through the atmosphere_

_Up where the air is clear_

_Oh, let's all go…fly a kite!_

Everard smiled and looked back at his work, humming along to his brother's carefree song.

* * *

**_Author's Note: For any of you who might think that Alfons and Everard are based off of Edward and Alphonse from Fullmetal Alchemist, let me assure you that I didn't intend for such a conclusion to be decided. Aside from that, stay turned for Chapter 1. We'll be spending it in Arendelle, methinks._**

**_INQ abscond!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nothing to say here. Just enjoy the chapter :3**_

**Chapter 1**

_6 months after Arendelle's Great Freeze…_

* * *

Anna sighed in exasperation. Elsa had shut herself in her office _again,_ claiming that she had forms to fill and papers to sign. The Snow Queen (as she was being called now) had made a tremendous effort to make life in Arendelle more…loving and carefree. She walked among the commoners more often, she attended more parties that had been thrown to greet visiting foreign dignitaries, she had even gone as far as to invite children to the castle to give Olaf a reason to cease pestering her, but only after Anna had begged and pleaded with her sister for almost a week straight. Anna still thought that Elsa's surrender had merely been to make Anna stop. The young princess turned from the door to her sister's study and huffed angrily as she strode down the corridor.

The summer sun was bright and warm in the pale blue sky above Arendelle. Numerous white sails billowed from ship masts down in the bay. Even up in the castle, merchants could be heard in the town bellow hawking their wares to the citizens out on their daily business. The calls of merchants reminded Anna of the lone trade-post merchant Oaken. She giggled lightly as she remembered the tall trader and his irritation with Kristoff. Anna's mood lightened as she remembered that was also when she had first met the mountain man.

"Ahh," she sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned on a balustrade overlooking the great hall. Her mood was becoming less angry as she recalled the events that followed her first encounter with her current boyfriend.

"Satisfied?" a voice asked behind her. Anna smiled, opening her eyes to look at the speaker.

"In part," Anna replied, moving towards the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer and looking up into Kristoff's eyes. "Elsa shut herself in her office."

"Again?" Kristoff asked, his features taking on a look of surprise.

"Again," she echoed. "Filling out forms and signing papers." Kristoff dipped his head in understanding.

"You need to give her some credit where it's due, Anna," he grunted, rolling his shoulders. "Even if Elsa is your only remaining kin and sister, she is still the Queen of Arendelle. She still blames herself for what happened to you during the Great Freeze."

"But it was Hans' fault," Anna retorted, shivering as she remembered the red-haired prince. Kristoff nodded in agreement, embracing Anna as his blonde head dipped.

"If anything," he said slowly. "He helped to bring Elsa out of her shell. Even if he did it inadvertently." Anna frowned at Kristoff.

"Yeah, wrong thing to say," Kristoff muttered. Anna giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I feel better." She wriggled out of Kristoff's arms and began walking swiftly down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff called after her.

"To my room," Anna called over her shoulder without breaking stride. "We're going riding." Kristoff's heavy footsteps resounded through the hallway as he hurried to catch up with the princess.

"Do we have to?" he asked, a trace of a whine creeping into his tone. Anna glared at him, a retort ready on her tongue, but she stopped. Kristoff's expression was childlike and innocent, a playful gleam in his chocolate colored eyes. With a huff, Anna punched him in the arm and stalked away, a small smile curving her lips.

"Yes, we have to," she finally answered. "We're going for a picnic."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Welp, whaddya think? Any comments would be welcome. I've like to know that my writing doesn't reek. Aside from that, we'll be returning to a now older Everard and Alfons in the next chapter. Some strange things shall be occurring soon. If I have my way of course :3**_

_**Inq abscond!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here das be Chapter 2 for juh peoples. I managed to bang it out in about an hour and am very proud of it. Most of it is an explanation behind Everard and Alfons' lives and might seem a little boring. But hey, I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Chapter 2**

_Somewhere in the forest to the Northeast of Arendelle…_

* * *

Alfons shuddered as a biting wind pierced his damp cloak. Due to chattering teeth that jolted his vision about, it was difficult for the young prince of Mongora to focus on the small fire he had constructed in the cavern he had taken shelter within. Alfons tossed a few twigs onto the tiny inferno and wrapped his clock tighter around his thin but lean body wishing that his brother, Red as he called him, could have been there to shield them from the storm or at least deflect its fury. But that was impossible.

Several weeks earlier, the High Prince of Mongora had held the 5th Annual Wind Race Festival at Castle Aquilaz in the heart of Mongora. Five years previous, Everard had held the Wind Race Festival as celebration for his younger brother's 13th birthday. The festival had garnered such attention and drew so many people from across the realm and the Eastern Sea that it became an annual event. This year's festival had seemed no different, until the High Prince was called on to sort out a quarrel between Alfons and the prince of another kingdom, a one Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The two princes had come to blows that had been the effect of an argument on the finer points of courtship. Prince Hans' snide comments had earned him a broken nose, several bruises on his face and neck, and a sore manhood (courtesy of the lovely lady he had been talking to before the fight had begun).

Alfons, although 4 years Hans' junior, had received fewer injuries than the hapless 13th Prince of the Southern Isles, but had sported a particularly dashing black eye after the conflict. Despite Alfons' tender age, he had been trained by his brother and the castle's Captain of the Guard after the King and Queen of Mongora had been killed in a military campaign. Everard had scolded the both of them and cuffed them soundly before sending them in opposite directions. Prince Hans had obviously taken offence at the reprimand from the High Prince because a day later, an assassin bearing the coin of the Southern Isles attempted to murder Everard in his sleep. The assassin failed, but Everard fled the castle and went into self-imposed exile far to the Northwest. He did however leave instructions for the castle's chamberlain and captain of the guard before he left, as well as a brief letter to Alfons. The letter merely requested that Alfons wait until after the festival to come search for him.

Alfons had respected his brother's request and the festival concluded the following week without a hitch. When the last of the royal dignitaries had departed, Alfons had hurried to the chamberlain's office, told him of Everard's letter and prepared to set out in search of the High Prince. Two weeks later, Alfons was shivering in a cavern with only a small fire to keep him company as the brutal storm raged outside.

The young prince sneezed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the cavern.

"Bless me," Alfons muttered aloud, wiping his nose on a handkerchief. "Ugh, wet." The young man replaced the kerchief and crept a little closer to the flames. If only Everard were there. Even though he was the ruler of a formidable realm, the High Prince had trained for several years with his father's personal guard of horse archers in the art of forestry and combat. Everard's education had been in the years before Alfons had been born, but the High Prince had still regaled his little brother with stories of his travels across the windswept steppes of their parents' realm.

Their nation had been at war with neighboring countries for many years before the princes had been born, but an era of peace and prosperity had settled on the Eastern Lands with the birth of King Everard I's heir apparent. Everard I made a pact with his greatest rival and friend King Gengert I of Chaa that bound their children as betrothed. Everard still joked about how he had spent numerous hours with Princess Aira of Chaa in an attempt to get to know the girl he would eventually marry. However, those happy times ended with the Franx invasion from the West.

The Franx were strong men clothed in steel and plumed helms. They marched in a rigid formation Everard had called centuries and built roads wherever they travelled. These invaders had chosen to style themselves after the Ancient Romanic tribes of Italus in arms and formation. But that was where the comparison ended. Aside from the heavy infantry that marched in rigid formation, the Franx had light _and _heavy cavalry, crossbowmen for sieges, longbow-men for open battle, as well as trebuchets and catapults at their disposal. For a collection of nations mainly comprised of light armored horse archers that were only a shadow of their greatness millennia earlier, the Franx seemed invincible. But to Everard I and Gengert I, they seemed like the most worthy kind of foe. The two kings rode out to face the Franx in open combat and were promptly annihilated.

Alfons and Everard's mother cast herself from a castle tower when she heard of her husband's death and Aira ceased her monthly visits to Castle Aquilaz. Everard became sullen and grim. Being a child of only 10, the haunted visage of his 15 year old brother had given Alfons nightmares. The Prince Heir had locked himself in his father's study after hearing of his father's fate. Alfons spent most of his time sitting in front of the great oaken doors, waiting to see if his brother still lived. For a whole month, Everard neglected the realm and the castle he lived in. Luckily, the chamberlain and captain of the guard took up the slack and made valiant attempts to marshal the armies of Mongora's neighbors to fight back against the Franx. It was only when the son of the ruler of the Franx was standing at the gate of Castle Aquilaz, threatening the safety of hundreds of women and children did Everard finally leave his father's study.

Alfons had been playing a game of chess in the grand hall with some of the servants watching him when Everard had strode briskly down the flight of stairs and out the castle door down to the gate. A long trail of servants, guardsmen, citizens, the chamberlain, captain of the guard and Alfons himself followed the Prince Heir down to the gate. When Everard stood before all the occupants of Castle Aquilaz and the invincible army of the Franx invaders, he spoke words that would be eternally etched into Alfons' 10 year old mind:

"_I am High Prince Everard II,_" Everard had bellowed to the assembled Franx. "_My father and the father of my betrothed were murdered by your kind. I shall give you one chance to surrender before I bring the full fury of a Mongoran Wind Horde upon your hapless souls._" No one had dared move. Except for the general of the Franx Army.

"_You were once a nation of raiders in felt tents,_" the young man had replied. "_Over the course of generations, you have become lesser men._ _We are an unstoppable wave against your small stone of a castle. The sea always wins in the end._" Alfons was the only one who heard Everard's next words.

"_Wind rides on the sea._"

Two days later, the entire Franx Army was in full retreat. When Alfons was older, he realized that two people died on that day instead of one: the Franx General, and the boy that was Everard II.

Alfons realized he had been dozing, remembering days long past. The young man knuckled the sleep from his eyes and blinked as he peered outside. The storm had passed and the sun was out. Alfons stumbled out of the cavern and gazed in awe at the glen he had not seen during the storm. He froze when a shriek sounded from behind him. With careful motions, he turned his body to see who the shriek had come from, fumbling for his long dagger as he did. He gaped.

"Who are you?!" the young woman with red hair asked. Alfons just stared.

"Ah ha," he said from the bottom of his throat.

* * *

_**Author's Note: In case you hadn't noticed, I like to have a sense of epic flair in my writing. The gravity of Everard's powers was terrifying, even to me. And I'm the sap who WROTE IT. Anyway, I digress. I snuck a little bit of Hans in there, just to show he's still around and kicking. He may appear again in later chapters, but who knows? I don't. I just write where the wind takes me :3**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**WAAAGH! Here das be Chapter 3! I'll be starting school again, so uploads may be far between until I have more time. I'll try to get some backlog and upload a chapter per week. Aside from that, enjoy the banter.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Somewhere in the forest to the Northeast of Arendelle…_

* * *

Anna hadn't expected to see the damp young man stumble in on her private picnic with Kristoff, Sven notwithstanding. Nor did she expect him to be that much older than her. Her first thought was to have Sven or Kristoff scare him off. Instead, she proceeded to shriek. Just like any normal girl should.

"Who are you?!" she asked.

"Ah hah," the young man replied, making a sound that came from deep in his throat. The stranger had frozen mid-step when he had noticed Anna, Kristoff and Sven. Anna could see his eyes flicking about the clearing in apparent terror. The princess could only guess at what was running through the young man's mind and even then, she knew her guess wouldn't have been accurate. Instead of setting Sven on the stranger, Anna tried to defuse the situation.

"My name," Anna said slowly, as if she was talking to a particularly slow individual. "Is Anna. AN-AH." She fell silent, waiting for a reply. It was obvious that the stranger wasn't a native of Arendelle. If that was true, it was probably that he didn't speak the language commonly used in the realm. Kristoff stepped protectively in front of Anna, ready to defend them if the need arose. A surge of love for the mountain man blossomed in Anna's chest. The young man's eyes stopped moving and settled on Anna. A variety of emotions passed over his young face in a split second. Anna felt dizzy just trying to decipher them all. The young man cocked his head to one side, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Do you think I'm dumb or something?" he asked, speaking the native language of Arendelle's people with little accent. Anna suddenly realized her mistake.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized, stepping forward and raising her hand palm outward. "I didn't think you'd be able to speak our language." The young man sniffed in irritation.

"I've studied a number of languages over the course of my life," he said, brushing the sleeves of his jacket. "The tongues of the North just happened to be among them." Anna watched as the young man fiddled with his clothes in what seemed like anxiety. They were of fine make, well-tailored to fit his slender frame. His boots were made of what looked like rough leather and his breeches seemed to be made of a thin but pliant cloth. Anna frowned in confusion. If his accent wasn't a sign of his foreignness, his clothes certainly were. No one in Arendelle wore clothes that thin unless in spring or summer and never clothes of that material. Kristoff shifted in place, pulling Anna from her thoughts.

"Where are you from?" Anna asked. The young man paused before answering.

"I'm from the East," he replied. "My name is Alfons, Prince of Mongora." Anna frowned again.

"What's Mongora?"

"Mongora is a collection of nations brought together under a treaty called 'The Last Order'," Alfons explained without hesitation. "The Last Order was signed over two centuries ago by the officers under the command of Genghis Kahn, a legendary leader in our history. He-" Alfons stopped suddenly and clamped his mouth shut. Kristoff asked the question that formed on Anna's tongue second before she could ask.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. Alfons shuffled from foot to foot in embarrassment.

"Red would've been mad if I went on," he mumbled.

"Who's 'Red'?" Anna asked. Alfons opened his mouth to answer but closed it. Anna looked up at Kristoff and saw the same expression on his face that she had on hers: Confusion. The couple looked back at Alfons, watching as the young prince fidgeted. He was flipping a stick around with an ease and grace that hypnotized Anna. The red-haired princess shook herself, trying to focus.

"What are you doing out here alone?" she asked, hoping that Alfons would answer. He hesitated for a moment, mulling something over before opening his mouth.

"I'm looking for someone," he said finally.

"Who?" Kristoff asked. Alfons glared at Kristoff in annoyance.

"You people ask too many questions," he grumbled. "I think I should ask some now." Anna giggled. Alfons' gaze zeroed in on her like a hawk's.

"What country is this?" he asked crisply before flicking his gaze to Kristoff then Sven. He frowned as he considered the reindeer. Sven considered the prince with a bland look for a moment before snorting and turned back to his carrot.

"Arendelle," Anna replied smoothly. "I don't know much about our history, but my sister is the queen." Alfons was silent for a moment before asking another question.

"Has a man like me been seen around Arendelle?" he asked. Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean a man who's dressed like you?" she asked. Alfons nodded.

"The only difference is that his jacket is silver instead of gold," the prince said. Anna looked at Kristoff, who shrugged.

"None of the tavern keepers has complained about someone wearing a silver colored jacket," he said, scratching his blonde head. "And there haven't been any reports of someone shady around town." Anna looked back at Alfons.

"Is he a criminal?" she asked apprehensively. Alfons was silent for a second. Then he burst into laughter. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other in confusion as laughter wracked the young man's body.

"The only crime he could be guilty of," Alfons gasped in between fits of giggles. "Is smacking a fellow noble. Other than that, I know nothing of any more possibly notorious activities he could be accused of." Anna cocked her head to one side.

"Why are you looking for him then?" she asked. Alfons' laughter suddenly ceased and his expression sobered. Anna was startled by the sudden change in the prince's demeanor.

"I'm trying to bring him home to Castle Aquilaz," he said in a monotone. "That's all I'm willing to share for now." Anna looked at Kristoff and jerked her head away from Alfons, signaling a private meeting. After they had moved a sufficient distance from the Mongoran Prince, Anna, Kristoff and Sven put their heads together.

"He doesn't seem dangerous," Anna began.

"He's looking for someone who might be a criminal," Kristoff countered. "He could be a bounty hunter."

"He doesn't _look_ like a bounty hunter," Anna said.

"_I don't look like a human and I can talk,_" Kristoff said in his Sven voice. Anna was about to make a snippy retort but stopped, knowing it would insult both Kristoff _and_ Sven.

"Point," she grumbled. "Still, isn't there some way we could help him?"

"We could bring her to Elsa," Kristoff offered.

"_Olaf would have a field day with him_," Kristoff pointed out in his Sven voice. "_Would you want to knowingly put that kind of horror on him?_" Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We'll bring him to Elsa," she decided. "You two are tasked with keeping Olaf occupied."

"Whoa, no way," Kristoff said. "I'm not letting you walk with him alone."

"I won't be alone," Anna said, silently pleased that Kristoff was worried about her. "We'll be in full view of the guards and other townspeople." Kristoff paused, thinking.

"Fine," he grunted. "For you." Anna smiled and kissed Kristoff on the cheek before walking back towards Alfons to tell him of her decision.

"I swear," Kristoff muttered to Sven. "She's gonna get me in trouble someday."

"_Didn't she already do that a few months ago?_"

"Ugh. Touché."

* * *

_**Hmm, who do you think is the person Alfons is searching for? 'Course, you have a more conclusive idea while Anna and Kristoff have just met him. Also, why did Alfons feel insecure about discussing his country's history? All questions will be answered in due course :3**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**BLAH! Freaking school. Only time available to me to write is in the late evening. Bleeping homework… Anywho, here's Chapter 4 for your considerationifications. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

_Castle Arendelle…_

* * *

Elsa stretched languidly in her chair like a cat and sighed in contentment before standing to gaze out the study's large window. The day's work had been long and tedious, but necessary to run the country she ruled. The Snow Queen gazed wistfully out the window up at the North Mountain, the _true _seat of her power. The ice castle she had created could be seen on a sunny cloudless day like today, its shimmering towers glistening in the light of the sun. Her thoughts turned to darker ones as she remembered the events that had occurred six months earlier. Elsa's coronation, Anna's request for Elsa's blessing, the sudden reveal of her abilities, the ensuing fiasco involving the sly Prince of the Southern Isles…

A knock at the study's tall door startled Elsa out of her reverie. The young queen turned to face the door, brushing her ice-blue dress into order as she did.

"Enter," she called. Before she could finish the word, Olaf burst into the study, his stick arms pin wheeling wildly.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" he cried, scampering across the rugs. "Anna's back and - OMPH!" Elsa giggled lightly. The little snowman had run around the room twice before colliding with Elsa's desk. His face had flattened against the wood and his carrot nose had sailed across the room from the impact. With a great deal of effort, Olaf managed to peel his head away from the desk, revealing a rather lopsided head.

"Um…Elsa?" the snowman mumbled.

"Yes, Olaf?" Elsa replied sweetly, a smile on her lips as she walked over to where the carrot that was Olaf's nose lay on the floor.

"Would you fix my face?" he asked. "I can't feel it." Elsa's smile widened and she waved a hand in Olaf's direction. The congealed snow that was Olaf's head seemed to inflate back to its original shape. Elsa knelt in front of the snowman and replaced the carrot.

"Ah," Olaf sighed. "Thank you." Elsa straightened and crossed her arms.

"Anything else you wanted to say?" she asked, looking down at Olaf.

"I wanted to say something?" Olaf asked, a look of puzzlement on his reformed face. "I can't remember anything…Did I run into something?" Elsa threw back her head and laughed.

"Unfortunately yes," she replied, striding towards the door. "You were saying Anna was back before you crashed." She walked down the corridor in the direction of the great hall. The sound of Olaf's panting echoed behind her.

"Hey," he wheezed. "Slow down. Your legs are longer than mine." Elsa threw a smile over her shoulder at the snowman as she shortened her stride to match his.

"You were saying about Anna?" she prompted as they walked down a flight of stairs. Olaf wobbled from side to side as he stretched his stumpy legs to reach the succeeding step.

"Yeah," Olaf confirmed, his eyes on his feet. "Anna just rode in to the courtyard with Sven and Kristoff. There was another guy with them. I didn't recognize him." Elsa frowned. Anna inviting yet _another_ man to the castle, even after what had happened the first time?

"Are they still in the courtyard?" Elsa asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kristoff, Sven and the new guy are," Olaf replied, still staring at his feet. "Anna should be here right about…now." Sure enough, Anna came hurtling around a corner and gave a cry of glee when she spotted Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa!" she crowed, darting to the queen's side. "I met this most interesting person in the forest today!" Elsa cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Oh?" she said simply. Anna nodded her head rigorously, breathing hard from her rush.

"I want you to meet him," she panted. "He needs your help!" Elsa's other eyebrow rose.

"Oh?" she repeated. Anna paused, looking hard at her sister. The hard look turned into a glare of indignation.

"Hey," she huffed. "It's not like _that_ time, ok?" Elsa laughed lightly.

"I should hope not," she said, walking in the direction of the courtyard. Anna hurried to catch up with her. Olaf could be heard wheezing in indignation as he made a valiant attempt to keep in step with the sisters before giving up and collapsing to the floor.

"Tell me about him," Elsa said.

"We-ell," Anna said slowly, stretching the word into two syllables. "I think he's about your age. He's from a land called Mongora, a country somewhere to the east so he tells me. He's looking for someone named 'Red'. He seems to know 'Red' on a personal level." Elsa considered the knowledge Anna had gleaned from her apparent conversation with the young man for a long time before she spoke again.

"Well," she said finally, throwing open the castle's front doors. "Let's go meet him."

* * *

_**Welp, Elsa is just about to meet Alfons. Any guesses as to how their first meeting will turn out? :3**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Welp, here's Chapter 5 (FINALLY). I've been tasked with other writing assignments and have had little time to actually continue '**_**Wind from the East**_**'. However, I believe this interesting reveal should make up for the wait. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5**

_Castle Arendelle Courtyard…_

* * *

Elsa cocked her head to one side as she considered the young man Anna had brought back with her from her picnic with Kristoff and Sven.

"Prince Alfons of Mongora, I presume?" she asked. The young man nodded, bowing low as he did.

"Your highness," he replied, his head still bowed. "I am honored by your sister's hospitality. But I'm afraid I cannot stay long." Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Anna's smile disappear.

"Why must you depart?" Elsa asked the foreign prince. Alfons straightened and looked Elsa straight in the eye. Elsa shivered as she looked into those dark brown eyes. They seemed to be full of a childish humor that was suddenly overshadowed by an adult guilt, an uncommon emotion found in a man of Alfons' age.

"I only came to this land in search of my brother," Alfons said. "And it was only be happenstance that your sister, Princess Anna, found me after I had sheltered in a cave during a storm." Elsa frowned at the prince's words.

"A storm?" she asked quizzically. "What storm?" Alfons paused, confusion clear on his young face. Elsa found the expression oddly endearing, despite how little she knew of the foreigner.

"There was a storm about two nights ago," Alfons explained, his confused look still on his face. "I had just passed a small settlement several miles to the southeast when the storm's rage hit. Luckily, there was a cave nearby that I took shelter in." Elsa considered the young man's words thoughtfully.

"Now that I think of it," Kristoff recalled. "The grass in the clearing we had our picnic in was extremely damp, as if a heavy rain had just passed." Anna nodded in agreement.

"It was," she confirmed. "There were also some branches strewn about the clearing that must have been torn from the trees by the wind." The Mongoran Prince gasped suddenly, his eyes staring straight ahead at Elsa. The Ice Queen looked at the young man in concern as his eyes went out of focus, as if he was recalling a memory.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It couldn't be," Alfons whispered, ignoring Elsa's question. "Why would he send a storm? Does he not want to be found?" Elsa frowned again.

"Who sent the storm?" she asked. "Who doesn't want to be found?" Alfons' eyes focused on Elsa's face. The young woman stared at the emotions in those brown eyes. Betrayal, fear, and confusion flickered across the prince's face.

"My brother," Alfons said softly. "High Prince Everard II, sovereign ruler of Mongora." There was a silence after Alfons had revealed the identity of his brother. The silence was broken by a small gasp from Anna. Kristoff followed with a grunt of surprise. Olaf just stared open mouthed at Alfons. Elsa herself was just trying to acclimate to the fact that she might not be the only one with certain _gifts_.

"I think," Elsa said finally, "We should talk. Inside. About your brother." Alfons nodded slowly, but didn't move. Elsa reached out to take his hand in hers to lead the young man up the steps. Alfons stiffened as Elsa's fingers touched his. Quickly, Elsa retrieved her hand and gestured towards the castle door.

"Shall we?" she asked. Alfons nodded and followed the Ice Queen into the castle, Anna and Kristoff close behind them.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was originally writing with the intent to reveal much more about Red this chapter, but cliffhangers are more fun :3 Anyway, look for the next chapter. It should be up by the end of the weekend. Pending school work of course :P**_

_**INQ abscond!**_

_**P.S. If you all are interested, I have a creative writing assignment that I'd be willing to post if enough people wish it to be so. It's a creative retelling of a myth. The assignment was given after my TLR class finished reading **_**'Till We Have Faces'**_** by C.S. Lewis. Pretty good book if you're interested.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Yeah, welp, it wasn't up by the end of the weekend :P Blaming schoolwork. Anyway, here's a bit of a recap from chapter two to bring Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven up to speed. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6**

_Castle Arendelle…_

* * *

Alfons only began his story after everyone in the conference room had been seated comfortably; everyone being Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and several children sitting at Alfons' feet of course. It took a second for Alfons to get his bearings with his present company. Alfons was sitting on a rather plushy chair that had been brought in by one of the maids that stood in the corner, whispering behind their hands. The prince's gaze flicked from one person to another. Elsa was sitting in a high back chair several feet in front of him, Anna and Kristoff were sharing a couch to his left, Sven was reclining beside the children at Alfons' feet and Olaf was sitting right on his lap. The talking snowman had been staring intently at Alfons for the past minute or so and didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. Alfons sighed and stood, much to the annoyance of Olaf who made a small 'whumpff' noise as he landed on the carpet.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked politely. "Are there too many people here?" Alfons hid his smile from the Ice Queen. Although she seemed cold and distant on the outside, she did have a caring heart.

"No, everything is fine," Alfons said, walking to a window to gaze out at the town that lay below Castle Arendelle. "I feel more comfortable talking while standing than when I do sitting." Elsa cocked her head to once side.

"Very well," she relented. "Now, tell us about your brother. Please." Alfons turned back to his audience and took a breath.

"Nine years ago," Alfons began. "When I was ten, a nation of men called the Franx invaded Mongora-" the children leaned forward, eager to hear the tale of battle that Alfons was obviously retelling. "-My father, King Everard I and his close friend and rival Gengert I of Chaa were both killed when they tried to repel the invaders. My mother committed suicide soon after their deaths, thus leaving my 15 year old brother as Heir Apparent." Alfons paused when Anna gasped silently.

"You were orphaned?" she asked, tears starting to form. Alfons nodded in puzzlement as Kristoff handed the princess a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Our parents were killed at sea some years ago, so we can relate," Elsa explained, looking at Anna. "But to lose a parent to the rage of war and the other to suicide…" Elsa left the sentence hanging in the air and shook her wheat-blonde head.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at Alfons with tears running freely down her own cheeks. "Please continue." Alfons shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and glanced at the children arrayed around Sven. None of them seemed frightened in the least. With a frown, Alfons continued.

"When my brother heard of what had happened, he locked himself into our father's study," he said. "For a ten year old boy like me at the time, I thought Red had killed himself too. But he hadn't. After he had driven the Franx away-"

"Wait, what?!" Kristoff interrupted. "I may not be a soldier or anything like that, but how could a boy of 15 take on an army that killed both your father and his friend?" Elsa cringed as Alfons swung his gaze to Kristoff. Even from where she sat, she could feel the irritation and red-hot rage emanating from the young prince.

"If you let me continue speaking," Alfons said softly. "I would tell you." Kristoff flushed in embarrassment and kept his mouth shut. Alfons shivered once, his face returning to its normal benign state. Elsa looked with curiosity at the young man as he spoke again.

"Red had been studying a number of books in our father's study," he said, looking around at his audience. "It was only after a month of searching that he had traced back our lineage to Sihgengnahk, a powerful shaman from the glory days of the Mongols."

"Who were the Mongols?" one of the children asked. The child was sitting on Sven's back while swinging his legs back and forth against the reindeer's midriff. Alfons smiled.

"The Mongols were my historical ancestors," Alfons explained to the curious child. "Many generations ago, a dangerous man by the name of Temuchin united the many Mongolian tribes and led them on a trail of conquest to forge an empire that stretched from what is now the East Coast of Chaa to what is now the center of the Franx Empire. The name Temuchin passed almost into obscurity when the man took the name Genghis Khan, which means Great Khan." Kristoff raised his hand. Alfons rolled his eyes, smiled, and gestured at the mountain man.

"If your father was ruler of your nation," Kristoff said. "Why did he have the title 'King' instead of Khan?" Alfons was silent for a moment, stunned by the question. The rest of the audience watched Alfons mull the question over for some time before answering.

"I honestly don't know," the prince finally said. "But I'd have to guess that from a historical standpoint, the title 'Khan' is only given or taken when the bearer has unified all the tribes. Some of the Mongoran tribes still refuted my father's rule, so the title of 'King' was all he was allowed." Elsa's eyebrows rose as she listened to Alfons' theory. It did make sense to her, but it didn't seem like the whole truth.

"Now, back to Sihgengnahk," Alfons said before someone else could ask another question. "Sihgengnahk was known as the Wind Caller among the Mongols. She was feared greatly for her terrible spells and sorcery that not many Mongols at the time understood. Genghis Khan, recognizing the danger Sihgengnahk presented to his newborn empire, had the Wind Caller banished to the frigid north in Ruskka, the historical ancestor nation of Russia. There, her bloodline apparently died out and Genghis Khan was left to conquer and rule without worry of her return."

"_What has all this got to do with your brother_?" Kristoff asked in his Sven voice. Alfons glared at Kristoff in annoyance.

"Only when the Commander of the Franx Army was standing at the gates of our castle did Red finally reveal himself," Alfons snapped. "I don't know what exactly he was doing in the study because every time I asked him, he would change the subject. But I have a pretty good idea about what was going on." Alfons leaned forward and looked from side to side, as if worried about eavesdroppers.

"I think he was training," Alfons said in hushed tones. "When I looked at the room after Red had driven the Franx away, I found the room in shambles. It was as if a cataclysmic storm had struck just that room." It took a moment for the gravity of the revelation to strike. When it did, Alfons had the pleasure of seeing expressions of shock and horror on everyone's faces, save the children. They just looked at him blankly. But the adults understood the connection.

"Your brother," Anna whispered. "Is a descendant of the Wind Caller?!"

* * *

_**Welp, there's the revelation. I hope it was fun to read. I had fun writing it I implore you to leave a review please. I like to know whether or not my writing is good.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_

_**P.S. Next chapter will be on Red. There'll also be a cameo of another character of mine. I think…maybe…perhaps…we'll see.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**WAAAGH! I have nothing to say! Read on!**_

**Chapter 7**

_The Southern Isles…_

* * *

Everard winced in annoyance as yet another bar-room brawl reached a crescendo in the small pub the young prince had taken up residence in two days prior. With a snort of disdain for the customs of the island nation, Everard drained his mug of the weak wine he had been served and stood, slapping a coin on the counter as he rose. A random fist swung in Everard's direction, giving the prince of Mongora cause to duck before making his way to his room on the third floor.

_I'll never understand this kingdom's culture,_ Everard thought as he stomped up the stairs. One of the fancy ladies that frequented pubs like this one broke away from a group of similarly dressed women in a corner and sauntered over to the prince, swaying her hips as she did.

"Care for a little romp in the sheets, love?" the woman purred, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Everard looked blankly at the woman for a small moment. She seemed to be in her late teens, but was plying the trade of someone who should be in their middle twenties. Poor thing. Everard ignored her and continued up the stairs. The woman's sniff of irritation was loud enough to be heard over the raucous bar fight taking place below. Everard took heavy royal coin from his pocket and flipped it casually over his shoulder, adjusting its trajectory ever so slightly to hit his intended target. The woman's sudden gasp and the clink of metal on metal brought a smile to Everard's lips. It didn't hurt to give a woman like her compensation for her efforts, no matter how stubborn her mark was.

"I see you've degenerated into a proper man, Red," a gruff voice rumbled from a dark corner on the second landing. "Giving a wench payment without viewing her wares? Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Everard chuckled.

"I didn't expect to see you on a place like this, Fredric," the prince replied, looking into the dark corner. "Been needing to unwind lately?" The voice snorted derisively and a short, stocky man stepped into the light of a lamp anchored to a wall.

"Answering a question with a question," Fredric grunted. "You're becoming quite the politician." Everard shrugged.

"I am the heir apparent of a kingdom," he replied, starting up the next flight of stairs. "It comes with the territory." Fredric followed close behind.

"Why are you really here?" he asked. Everard sighed.

"I've been trying to discover why this youngest prince wanted me dead," he explained.

"What do you expect?" Fredric snapped. "You smacked him in front of his retainers, your brother, and half the ruling class of the eastern hemisphere. If you'd done that to me, I'd want revenge as well."

"In my experience, it's a great deal more satisfying to kill someone who humiliated you yourself," Everard retorted. "This Prince Hans sent hired men after me. In my own city." Everard fell silent, waiting for Fredric to put the pieces together as he unlocked the door to his room. Fredric's sudden intake of breath made Everard pause.

"You're saying that there are people within your kingdom who would be willing to kill you, if paid?" Fredric whispered. "A rebellion?"

"I'd put my money on a coup," Everard replied, taking a step into his room.

"Wait!" Fredric hissed, grabbing Everard's shoulder with a heavy hand. Everard froze, his heart racing. Whatever had made Fredric wary, Everard hadn't sensed it. Fredric crept past the prince into the room, pulling a dagger from his tunic as his gaze flicked around the room. Everard watched as the stocky man moved gracefully across the floor like a dancer. Despite the man's size, Fredric was quite agile. It was something you didn't see often in a man like him. The floorboards creaked in protest, making Fredric hiss in irritation.

"What is it?" Everard whispered.

"I smell something," Fredric muttered. "Something foreign." With lightning speed, Fredric hurled his dagger at the ceiling above the bed. There was a muffled cry in pain and something dropped to the bed. Fredric darted over to the prone form and rapped it once on the head with a fist. Everard stood rooted to the spot as Fredric tore away a piece of black fabric.

"What is it?" Everard asked again, taking a hesitant step into the room. Fredric lit a lamp on the wall above the bed and gestured Everard closer. Everard looked down at the face of a young boy, not much older than 14. He looked at Fredric in shock. Fredric looked at Everard in turn, his face a mask of insurmountable fury.

"A child," he croaked. "Who do we know that uses child assassins?" Everard blanched as the realization hit.

"Chaa," he whispered. With a flurry of motion, Everard tore the cloth from the boy's chest, exposing a tattoo.

"Hidden dragon," he mumbled, falling backwards onto the floor beside the bed. "If he's here, where is the-" A shriek of hatred sounded from the doorway. Fredric and Everard whipped their heads around to see another figure clothed in black. Even from across the room, Everard knew the figure was a girl. The elite assassins of Chaa always went in pairs, one male, one female.

"Crouching tiger," Fredric finished. "No doubt about it. They're part of the Jade Cult." The girl drew a pair of daggers from her belt and threw herself at Everard. Guilt flashed across Everard's eyes as he realized what would happen. The girl cocked her head mid-leap, apparently puzzled at Everard's expression. Then Fredric hit her like a battering ram. The girl cried once in pain before crashing against a wall. She slumped to the floor in a heap and was still.

"Is she…" Everard didn't finish the sentence. Even though he had first killed a man at 15, death still gave him chills, regardless of if it was a friend of foe.

"Nah," Fredric said, straightening and walking over to the girl. "Just unconscious." Everard sighed in relief.

"And the boy?"

"He's got a cut along his cheek, but he'll live," the man replied, hefting the girl onto one shoulder and turning to face Everard.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked. Everard nodded.

"If whoever sent these assassins isn't happy with the current ruler of Mongora," he said, rising to his feet. "They'll most certainly go after Alfons as well." Fredric nodded.

"I'll take care of these two," he said. "Wipe their memories, change them, make this look like a murder, you know the drill." Everard nodded. He understood. With several quick motions, the prince had packed his few belongings into a rucksack and trading his commoner's clothes for a black tunic, black slacks, a gray hood, and leather boots.

"You've got to go into hiding though," Fredric pointed out. "Do you know where your brother is?" Everard smiled, opening the window and resting a booted foot on the sill.

"I've got a pretty good idea," he called over his shoulder as he threw himself onto the Winds. Fredric snorted in amusement.

"Still the showman, I see," he chortled, turning from the window to go about his business. "Gets it from Genghis I suppose."

* * *

_**Welp, there's Chapter 7. I don't know how I'll use Fredric in the future. Any questions asked about him will be happily asked. Aside from that, there should be several more chapters up in short order, due to lack of school for me, what with state testing and all :P Can't say the same for my siblings.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Again, nothing to say up here! Read on! (Ok, I actually do have something to say. I had to re-upload this chapter due to an error on my part. Namely, the title of Ice Queen. Being the picky nut that I am, I HAD to change it. Anyway, enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 8**

_Castle Arendelle…1 week after Alfons' Story…_

* * *

Alfons wasn't sure why he had decided to stay at Castle Arendelle, despite his desire to find Everard and bring him back to Mongora where he belonged. He also wasn't sure why the royal sisters had continued to desire his company after he revealed his ancestry. If anything, they may have even grown fonder of the lonely prince. In addition, Alfons had found it difficult to leave his new friends, particularly the Snow Queen. The young man had, to his surprise, become quite enamored with the woman. Although he kept his feelings personal and secret, the rest of the castle's occupants, save Elsa herself, had a pretty solid idea of why the young prince hadn't refused Elsa's invitation to stay in Arendelle for a while longer.

Anna was starting to become something of a pest for Alfons. The princess had a tendency to pop up uninvited and make remarkably personal queries towards Alfons' feelings regarding her sister. If Anna had climbed to the top of his list of 'irritations', Olaf came in a close second with his seemingly eternal sunny demeanor. It had taken a great deal of willpower to keep Alfons from taking the carrot that served as Olaf's nose and ram it in a particularly private place of the talking snowman's anatomy (if you can call a body made of snow anatomy of course).

Although there were a number of disadvantages in staying, Alfons believed that the advantages were of greater value. It was in Castle Arendelle that Alfons was finally able to relax, free from the worries that came with being a prince and a younger brother. Aside from relaxation, Alfons found a number of past-times around the castle that brought him merriment. His evening walks in the garden with Elsa was always something the young man looked forward to after supper and he had developed a sense of camaraderie with Kristoff that Alfons had never known back in Mongora.

It was during a particularly blustery Wednesday that an unusually marked letter came to Castle Arendelle around lunchtime. Despite the weak protests of both Elsa and Alfons, Anna had taken the liberty of seating the two royals next to each other. Again. The pair was eating in silence as Anna gossiped away about goings-on in the city below while Kristoff occasionally fed her chocolate pastries. Sven, munching on several carrots by the door, was rudely startled by the sudden smash of wood against stone as the door to the hall was flung open and a page through scrambled towards the table. Skittering to a nervous stop, the page bowed to each of the royals in turn.

"My lord, my lord, my lady, your highness!" the boy stammered, bobbing his head with each title. "I bring a letter addressed to Prince Alfons of Mongora!" Alfons stood, puzzled.

"From who?" he asked, laying his napkin on the table and walking around to stand before the shivering lad.

"There's no return address!" the page cried, his face still addressing the floor instead of Alfons. With trembling hands, the boy held the letter out. Hesitantly, Alfons took the envelope, his face a mask of confusion.

"Um…thank you?" he asked. The page didn't respond. He did however bow out with astonishing skill. The occupants of the hall looked at each other quizzically as the door swung shut.

"What was that all about?" Anna asked around a mouthful of pastry. "He looked ready to wet himself."

"Anna," Elsa scolded sharply, rising from her seat. "Not while your mouth is full, please. What does the letter say?" Alfons turned his gaze to the envelope and glanced at the thick wax seal before tearing it off. The prince was silent for a moment as his eyes skimmed the letter, his face getting more and more surprised as he read.

"Well?" Anna prompted. Alfons handed the letter to Elsa with limp fingers and sank into a chair, his face one of shock. Elsa looked at Alfons with concern before reading the letter aloud.

_Brother,_

_ I hope that this letter finds you in good health. By the time you read this, I'll most likely be finishing up some business in Franx. Yes, I'm fine. No need to mother me about my hobbies or duties. I get quite enough of that from Jagahtai and Yron._

_ I write this letter after a most interesting event transpired: I was attacked by two assassins from the Jade Cult. Yes, the Cult under the command of Aira's family. Not to worry, I am still in one piece, thanks to Fredric. I've asked him to look into the political situation back home and expect a report when I cross into the North._

_ Aside from that, I hope you didn't catch a cold up there. If my suspicions are correct, you got caught up in a little _breeze_, eh? Hope you're enjoying your time with the Snow Queen and her delightful sister. Got your eye on one, have you?_

_ I'll be arriving at Castle Arendelle shortly after you receive this letter. I'll explain everything when I get there._

_Cheers,_

_ Red_

_P.S. I also bid a very humble greeting to Her Royal Highness Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna, and Kristoff, Arendelle's Snow Master and Deliverer._

There was silence in a hall after the last echoes of Elsa's voSnow bounced several times off the walls. It was Anna who broke the silence.

"How does he know about us?" she asked. "I didn't think we were known that far east."

"Not publicly you aren't," Alfons replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Red has a habit of knowing about a great many things, some of which should be left alone." Elsa stiffened and glared daggers at the young prince. Alfons didn't notSnow, but Anna and Kristoff certainly did. They looked at each other once in worry.

"What do you think your brother means to talk to you about?" Kristoff asked, trying to diffuse the situation. Alfons waved his hand in a vague gesture, his head supported on one of his hands.

"Haven't the foggiest," he said shortly. "Red doesn't often let me in on his schemes."

"You think this is a scheme or something?" Anna asked. Alfons shrugged.

"Knowing Red," the prince said, shrugging. "I'm almost certain."

"What do you think he's scheming?" Elsa asked, her tone sharper than was absolutely necessary. Her fist tightened on the letter as her anger grew. Tendrils of Snow sparkled across the paper. Alfons still hadn't noticed the obvious displeasure of the Snow Queen.

"Who knows," he replied. "Maybe it has something to do with getting me married off to some low-bodiced girl from some rich family so that I'm not a problem back home." That was the last straw for Elsa. The blonde woman threw the crumpled letter at Alfons and stormed from the hall. Although she had begun to feel something akin to fondness for the Mongoran Prince, his previous words had brought Elsa close to the brink. It took all of her willpower to not freeze everyone in the room and then some. The Snow Queen could hear Anna reprimanding a now-shocked Alfons as she glided up the stairs. The little git deserved it. Before long, Elsa was in her room with her back to the door. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes and began to roll down her pale cheeks.

She had realized that night that she might even have feelings for the Mongoran Prince. Her hesitance to open up to another person was mainly because of the ordeal Anna had suffered months earlier at the hands of Prince Hans. With a slender hand, Elsa rubbed her eyes to rid them of the tears and blinked several times. Then she froze. And stared.

"Ho?" the figure in the window chuckled. "Looks like the little git's gone and made a girl cry."

* * *

_**Welp, isn't this charming. Alfons went and made a girl cry. I believe you all know who the figure is. Aside from that, what do you think the reunion between the two Mongoran Brothers will be like? Stay tuned for Chapter 9.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Welp, here's Chapter 9, hot off the laptop. Mien gott, writing two in a day rough work, particularly with a congested face. Anywho, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9**

_Castle Arendelle…Elsa's Room…_

* * *

Elsa screamed. She couldn't help it. A strange person, back-lit by the afternoon sun, was squatting on her window sill without an invitation. Her fear quickly turned to rage and she threw both hands palms-outward towards the stranger. A lance of ice rocketed away from Elsa's hands, aimed at the stranger's face.

"Oop," the figure grunted, swaying to one side before dropping lightly to the ground. The ice lance shot off into the afternoon sky. A second later, there was a small splash in the bay as the lance hit the water.

"My apologies for startling you, your highness," the figure said, bowing low with a hand on his breast. "I'm not very good with doors."

"So I've noticed," Elsa snapped, forming several ice shards above her palm. "However, it doesn't give you the right to sneak into a girl's room via their window." The figure straightened from his bow and snorted.

"Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind," he said sardonically.

"Oh really?" Elsa asked, smiling sweetly and releasing the ice shards. Before the projectiles were halfway across the room, the figure vanished. The shards embedded themselves in the wall and Elsa looked around in panic, waiting for retaliation.

"You know," a voice called from above her. "I'm not here to hurt you." Elsa looked up and gasped. The stranger was standing on the ceiling, looking down at the Snow Queen.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Elsa asked, creating another missile. "And why are you on the ceiling?" The stranger clicked his tongue, dodging the ice Elsa threw at him.

"My, my," he chortled. "So many questions. A pity I can't answer them while I'm avoiding your icy wrath, Elsa." The way the stranger said her name made Elsa pause. It wasn't rude, or even remotely harsh. It just sounded…odd. Like he knew her somehow. Not as a commoner knew their ruler, but on a personal level. It was a luxury that few people in her life shared and the fact that this stranger addressed her as such unnerved her.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"I'm only coming down if you put that ice away," the stranger said, sitting on the ceiling and crossing his arms. Elsa pursed her lips, but let the ice shard in her hand dissolve. She brought both pale hands up to show the stranger that she was unarmed. With cat-like grace, the stranger floated down to stand several strides from the Snow Queen. Elsa felt a gentle breeze whisk around the room as the stranger's feet touched the ground. The realization hit her like a storm front.

"Red!" she cried. "You're Alfons' brother!" The Mongoran prince smiled and gave a mocking salute.

"Guilty as charged," he responded, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Elsa's eyes strayed from Everard's face down his torso to his knees and stopped at his feet. She frowned pensively.

"You're barefoot," she said flatly, returning her gaze to the prince's rugged face. His eyes were a storm gray and sparkled with wit and merriment. Everard looked down, his cheeks flushing red.

"Habit," he mumbled, returning the queen's gaze. "Shoes are a bother to deal with in my humble opinion." Elsa cocked an eyebrow as she continued to study the foreigner. He clothes were of the same make as Alfons' but that was where the similarity ended. Instead of the silver coat Alfons said his elder brother often wore, Everard was wearing dark pants and a dark vest, leaving his muscled chest and midriff bare. Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Why are you here?" she asked the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Everard fidget. The Snow Queen turned her head and looked at the prince straight on, anxious to hear what the man had to say.

"I'm here for my brother," Everard said finally. "I've some personal things to discuss with him." Elsa's face darkened. So it was true. Everard intended to get his brother out from under his feet and away from Mongora so that Everard could rule alone and without worry of contention. Apparently, Alfons' suspicions of his brother's motives were valid.

"This way," Elsa said sharply, turning to the door. As she walked down the corridor, she heard Everard's hesitant footsteps as the barefooted prince followed. Anger burned in the pit of Elsa's stomach as she stepped lightly down the stairs. Most of her anger was directed at Everard, but Alfons had managed to earn some of her wrath as well. As soon as she brought the brother's together, she would make them leave Arendelle. She didn't want some foreign siblings having a feud in the middle of her country.

Eventually, Elsa reached the hall where lunch had been served and eaten earlier. Alfons was still slumped in a chair, but his expression was guilty. It was a stark difference from the vehement rage Elsa had last seen on the prince's face after he had read his brother's letter. Elsa allowed a small smile when she Anna. The red-haired princess was pacing back and forth in front of Alfons, fuming. Kristoff was sitting in a corner with Sven in an attempt to avoid his girlfriend's wrath.

Alfons looked up as Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs. Anna's pacing ceased. The younger prince stood and opened his mouth, apparently to apologize. Then Alfons noticed Everard.

"When did he get here?" he snarled, glaring at his elder brother. Elsa strode to stand next to Anna and faced the two brothers.

"Several minutes ago," she said coldly. "Now, leave." Alfons stared at her.

"Why?" he squeaked.

"Apparently we're not welcome here, Al," Everard replied. "You did make her cry." Alfons' eyes grew to the size of saucers in realization.

"I didn't mean-" Elsa was about to make a retort, but Everard was faster.

"What did you say?" Everard snapped. "You said something stupid, didn't you? You always manage to say something that irks someone else to the point of uncontrollable fury." Alfons fell silent as did the rest of the hall.

"Well?" Everard prompted. Alfons muttered something Elsa couldn't understand, probably in Mongoran.

"In Aren," Everard hissed, tapping a foot on the floor. The sound of skin on stone resounded in the hall as everyone waited for Alfons to speak.

"I said something about you marrying me off to a low-bodiced girl to get rid of me," Alfons said in Aren. "So that you could rule without worry of a jealous brother." Another silence filled the hall. Elsa scrutinized Everard, waiting for his response. The prince was quiet for a moment. Then he laughed. The sound bubbled up from Everard's stomach and out his lips. He leaned back, his peals of laughter echoing off the walls. Elsa, Alfons, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven stared at the laughing man. Everard continued to laugh for several minutes before he suddenly stopped, his face sober.

"Alfons," he said in a low dangerous voice. "You are my only surviving kin. What made you think that I wouldn't want you around?" Alfons hesitated before answering.

"When I couldn't find you in Ruska," Alfons said timidly. "And when I got your letter earlier, I thought you were tired of looking after me and decided to find a girl to occupy my time with. Isn't that what Fredric is doing? Looking for a proper candidate?" Everard snorted.

"As if I'd let him choose for you," he grunted. "I trust his taste in women about as far as I can throw him." Elsa watched this conversation with awe. Alfons was wrong. Everard was just like Elsa: a caring sibling.

"What did you want to talk to him about then?" Elsa asked. Everard turned to regard her, paralyzing her with a grim stare.

"Several days ago," he said, walking slowly over to the table still laden with food. "I was in the Southern Isles." Alfons froze.

"You went to Prince Hans' homeland?!" he shouted incredulously. "Straight into the maw of the lion?!" Anna and Elsa's eyes grew in shock. Everard snorted derisively.

"More like the maw of the kitten," Everard sneered. "I was looking for a valid reason why Hans would have the guts to attack a royal higher in rank than him in the capitol city of said royal." Elsa gasped, remembering why Alfons had gone searching for his brother in the first place.

"Anyway," Everard continued. "I had just finished my drink at the pub I was staying in and was about to turn in when Fredric showed up." Alfons frowned.

"What did Fredric want?" he asked. Everard shrugged.

"Haven't the foggiest," he said. "Guess he was just checking in on me." Alfons snorted. The similarity in the sound between the brothers made Elsa smile.

"You said something about the Jade Cult in your letter," Anna piped up. "Who are they?" Everard smiled gently at the princess.

"They're a group of elite assassins that answer only to the Emperor of Chaa," he replied, revealing a great deal of white teeth. Anna shivered against Elsa's arm. Beneath her cloak, the Snow Queen laid a reassuring hand on her sister back.

"Who rules Chaa now?" Alfons asked slowly. "Aira?"

"Yes," Everard replied. Alfons swore and put his hands on his head. Everard glared at his brother.

"Do you think she's behind it?" Alfons asked. Everard shrugged.

"I asked Fredric to check in on the situation back home," he explained. "I haven't heard back from him yet." Alfons froze.

"When did you cross the border into the North?" he asked softly.

"Two days ago," Everard recalled, frowning. "Why do you a-" Everard froze stock-still, mid-gesture. Elsa looked at Anna. Anna looked at her. The sisters looked at Kristoff. Kristoff shrugged. A sudden outcry made the three of them snap back to Everard.

"I have to go!" Everard barked, striding up the stairs. Everyone else stared blankly at the Prince before scrambling after him.

"Why?" Alfons called, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Fredric's in trouble!" Everard replied, heading down a corridor and unlatching a window. By the time Elsa, Alfons, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had come screeching around a corner Everard had put his foot on the window sill.

"And you know this how?" Alfons asked, darting forward to keep his brother from jumping. Everard glared at Alfons.

"Al," he snapped, trying to shake free of his brother's grip. "I was attacked in my own city by hired men. Someone in Mongora doesn't like me. I asked Fredric to study the situation there. What does that tell you?" Alfons paused, loosening his grip on Everard.

"A coup?" he asked softly. Everard nodded.

"It was pitifully planned," he said. "But yes. I want you to stay here until I return with Fredric."

"Why?" Elsa asked. Everard swung his head to regard the Snow Queen. Elsa froze when she saw something unusual in Everard's gray eyes: fear.

"No one knows where Alfons is," Everard explained. "For all Hans knows, Alfons is in Ruska with me. I'd like to keep it that way. Alfons will stay here and be safe while I rescue Fredric." The elder brother glared menacingly at his brother.

"I mean it," Everard growled. "Stay. Here. I'll be back in a week or so. A month tops." And with that, he cast himself from the window sill. The Alfons and the others rushed to the window and watched as Everard sped away on winds headed eastward towards the endless steps of Mongora.

* * *

_**Welp, this was a pretty long chapter. I hope you found it enjoyable. The next chapter is going to be in Arendelle. Perhaps Elsa has forgiven Alfons' words…we'll see :3**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**This was a particularly interesting chapter to write…I couldn't remember if I had described Alfons' appearance in an earlier chapter, much to my chagrin and annoyance, so I went with my gut instinct. If there are any discrepancies please let me know. Aside from that, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10**

_Castle Arendelle…Four days after Everard's Departure…_

* * *

Things got suddenly quiet around Castle Arendelle after Everard had left. Elsa had respected Everard's request and allowed Alfons to stay in Castle Arendelle under the condition that he'd remain within the castle at all times or that he at least have an escort whenever he went into town. Anna voiced her opinions of Alfons for two days before getting tired and decided to spend some time alone with Kristoff in the forest. Sven and Olaf had left as well under the pretense of visiting Marshmallow, the guardian of Elsa's ice castle on the North Mountain. The talking snowman and reindeer weren't too fond of the idea of getting in Elsa's way for fear of getting trod on as the Snow Queen furiously paced the castle corridors.

Elsa had a number of things to catch up on and spent most of her time in her study. When she wasn't in her study, she was walking briskly through the corridors, deep in thought. The only time Alfons actually saw the young woman was mainly by accident. Elsa didn't take dinner in the hall anymore. She preferred to take all her meals in her study. Alfons figured that the Snow Queen was avoiding him, probably due to the words he had said on the day of Everard's surprise arrival and sudden departure. The Mongoran Prince couldn't apologize to his hostess for his behavior because it was very difficult for him to get Elsa away from her work. And the last thing he wanted to do was getting iced.

It was four days after Everard had thrown himself from the window when Elsa, to Alfons' surprise, sought the young man out. It was late in the evening and Alfons was in the garden fiddling with a twig as he stared out across the bay, watching a crimson sun sink low in the west. He didn't realize Elsa had been standing behind him until she cleared her throat, making the prince start in surprise.

"I've been looking for you," Elsa snapped coldly. Alfons hunched his shoulders at Elsa's tone.

"Why?" he asked cautiously, turning to look at the young queen

"I have a few questions for you," Elsa relented. Alfons remained quiet, waiting for Elsa to continue. The Snow Queen was silent, biting her lip in concentration as if she was picking and chewing her words carefully before she said them.

"Your brother seems…odd," she said finally. "Not in a bad way, of course, but he doesn't seem like someone who can rule a nation. Not without a great deal of effort at least." Alfons chuckled.

"He does seem immature, doesn't he?" Alfons chortled softly, throwing the twig into the bushes. "That's actually a recent development." Elsa cocked her head.

"He doesn't act like that at home?" she asked. Alfons leaned back on the soft grass and folded his hands on his chest.

"Ever since he had driven the Franx from Mongora," Alfons explained. "Red became secluded and strict. He spent most of his time in our father's study with his advisors and spared little time for me. Looking back, I think he was preparing for another Franx invasion so that he wouldn't make the mistakes our father and Gengert made. After a number of years, Red became more relaxed." Elsa nodded, understanding.

"The Franx hadn't returned, so he thought they wouldn't be coming back," she said. Alfons nodded in agreement.

"More of the old Red returned, much to my happiness," Alfons continued. "I felt like I had gotten my brother back from whatever pit he had sent himself." Alfons looked up at Elsa but averted his gaze quickly, his face turning red. Elsa smiled gently.

"What?"

"Your dress," Alfons mumbled. Realization hit Elsa and her pale face flushed violently as she collapsed to the ground, tucking her knees under her as she did.

"Sorry," Alfons muttered. Elsa frowned.

"For what?" she asked sardonically. "Accidently looking up my dress?" Alfons blushed again.

"That," he agreed, nodding. "I'm also sorry for what I said a few days ago. About the low-bodiced girls." Elsa's smile faded and she looked out at the bay. The clouds were low in the evening sky. The last of the sun's rays reflected off the bay and made a host of beautiful colors. Oranges and pinks tinged the clouds. Elsa glanced at Alfons. The prince was staring upwards, oblivious to the woman beside him. His shoulders were tense, as were his white-knuckled hands. Elsa realized that Alfons was waiting for her reply. The Snow Queen gave a soft sigh. How could she stay mad at him? The young Mongoran Prince was kind, sweet, and polite. He only said the things he did out of fear of being separated from his brother.

Elsa did have to admit that she found Alfons rather attractive. His windswept light-brown was smooth and wavy like tree branches. The shoulder length locks shone in the fading light like brass and had been drawn back into a ponytail with a black leather thong. His nose was slightly hooked like a hawk's and his pale lips were sucked against his teeth. Along with a slender jaw and high cheekbones, Alfons was probably sought after by many ladies in his native land.

Leaning forward, Elsa could see his pale green eyes studying the sky with an inquisitive glint. She remembered how they had sparkled with wit and humor days before and gave a soft smile. Although the prince's hands were slim, his fingers were strong and calloused.

Elsa found that she could discern a lot from a person's hands. The royals and ambassadors that had frequented the balls thrown by the Snow Queen all wore gloves, as if they were hiding something. Whenever she saw one not wearing gloves, the individual's hands were always smooth and innocent, like a child's. Elsa couldn't stand people who didn't at least get their hands dirty once in a while. The main reason why she trusted Kristoff was because his hands were calloused from honest work. If a man does honest work, the man himself should be honest as well.

Alfons coughed. Elsa swung her gaze back to the Prince. While she had been thinking, the young man's body had grown tighter and tenser like a bowstring under stress. Elsa smiled again and stood, walking down the small hill to stand in front of Alfons. The young man looked up at Elsa, apprehension clear in his green eyes. Elsa's smile widened as she leaned forward slightly, her lips parting to speak.

"I forgive you," she said. Relief flooded Alfons and the young man sagged against the ground. Elsa straightened, watching as the tension left his body. She turned away to face the sunset, sighing softly in contentment. A presence appeared behind her and Elsa froze, paralyzed. A soft breath caressed her skin and she sensed a mouth near her ear.

"Thank you," Alfons whispered in Elsa's ear. Then the Prince kissed Elsa on the cheek. If Elsa was paralyzed before, she was now rigid with shock. She whirled around to reprimand the presumptuous prince. But he wasn't there. Elsa watched as Alfons trotted towards the castle with a new spring in his step. Did the kiss mean something? Elsa reached up a pale hand to touch the skin that Alfons had marked with his lips. Did he…have feelings for her?!

* * *

_**Well, well, well…Put on your big boy pants, Al? Let's see how this turns out, shall we? Probably going to do something in Mongora next chapter. I'm thinking of making a poll for something soon because I'm trying to split brain processing power between several things at once (not fun). Course if no one says anything, I'll continue as usually. Anyway…**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A thousand apologies, peoples. Due to an extra butt-load of schoolwork, my schedule has been a bit tight and thus keeping me from writing. Here is Chapter 11 for juh. Enjoy!**_

_**[Also, thank you to indygirl98 for noticing the errors in chapter 8.]**_

_**[Also, also, the poll is up. PLEASE voice your opinions. If there aren't enough by a certain time, I'll continue with my own plans. Danke! I shan't keep you any longer. Read on!]**_

**Chapter 11**

_Castle Aquilaz…Inner Wall…_

* * *

It was cold. Very cold. At least that's what the soldiers of the Franx Garrison told the disguised Everard. The situation in Mongora had deteriorated during Everard's absence, much to his chagrin. A great host had invaded from the west only days after Everard had went into self-imposed exile. While the Franx invaded the western border, Chaa had amassed its entire land military near the southeastern border. Mongora had fallen quickly under the combined forces of the Franx Legions and the Chaan Imperial Army.

As a result, a number of Mongoran holdings had been given to Franx nobles who had arrived after the week long invasion. A Franx prince (Everard had learned) had been installed as governor over the swathe of land previously owned by Everard. And now the foreign bastard was sitting on _Everard's_ throne, eating from _Everard's_ plates while ruling over _Everard's_ people from inside the strong walls of _Everard's_ castle. Needless to say, Everard wanted his things back in addition to his entire nation.

Everard was performing his 'rounds' on the inner wall. A day after entering Franx-occupied Mongora, Everard had run across a detachment of soldiers traveling to Castle Aquilaz to augment the garrison there. Recognizing the opportunity, Everard ambushed a soldier who had gone to relieve himself and took the man's uniform. No questions had been asked when Everard walked back to the campsite. Three days later, after covering dozens of leagues in a forced march, the detachment had arrived at Castle Aquilaz.

Now it was night. Everard seethed with irritation as he glared out across the city he had once ruled. The irritation was directed mainly at himself. It was _his_ fault that the citizens of his city were being oppressed. _He_ had selfishly scampered away from the prospect of danger with his tail tucked between his legs. _He_ had look for answers in a hostile nation and had nearly been killed for his arrogance.

"Ho there," a voice called. Everard turned in panic and saluted in the Franx fashion: hand flattened, palm down, arm straight out parallel to the ground.

"Sir!"

"At ease," the Captain of the Guard said, returning the salute. "How goes your watch, soldier?" It took all of Everard's willpower to keep from sneering at the Franx. With rigid motions, Everard dropped his salute.

"Uneventful," Everard replied curtly. The Captain nodded.

"His highness wishes an audience with you," he said, looking out across the darkened city. Everard frowned.

"Pardon, sir?" he said, cocking his head. The Captain glared at Everard.

"Did you not hear me soldier?" he barked. "His highness wishes an audience with you!" Everard stared at the Captain in surprise before saluting and darting down the wall to a staircase. The Franx Prince wanted to meet him? Why? Everard hadn't done anything to garner attention or give cause for suspicion. He hadn't acted strangely aside from staring at the state the city was in. Anxiety flashed in Everard's stomach as he walked down the halls he knew so well until he came to the throne room. _His_ throne room. The anxiety was replaced by a cold rage as Everard spoke to the guards stationed on either side of the great door. One of the guards opened the door and stepped into the throne room to announce Everard's presence.

"Legionnaire Reddcliff to see his Majesty," the guard barked.

"Show him in," a thin voice replied. The door opened wider to reveal the people beyond.

The throne room was packed. Hundreds of pairs of eyes considered Everard as he stepped into the room, his face a mask of indignation. People of every rank were present; There were commoners, merchants, royal guards, foot soldiers, advisors, senators, butlers, maids, servants, concubines, ladies, lords, knights, rangers, trappers, viziers, poets, minstrels, traders, marshals, and maybe a dog or two.

_This is a veritable zoo!_ Everard thought in outrage. The ex-prince's thoughts were interrupted by the thin voice.

"Come forward, Legionnaire," it said. The voice came from near the base of the throne. Everard began to stalk down the aisle, letting his rage bleed out into a small breeze that followed vengefully in his wake. When he reached the base of the throne, he saluted the throne's occupant. And gasped.

"What?" the little boy asked. "Is there something on my face?"

* * *

_**Apologies for the short chapter, but that was such a great cliffhanger :3. Aside from that, please vote on the outcome of Elsa's relationship.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**WAAAGH! Again, we have another short chapter. But at least it's a chapter. I'd rather write something short that's good and relatively easy to write instead of something long and arduous and meh. Anywho, read on!**_

_**(Made some edits for the sake of edits.)**_

**Chapter 12**

_Castle Aquilaz Throne Room…_

* * *

"Well?" the little boy asked. "What is it?" Everard couldn't speak. He was still reeling from the shock of being summoned by a _child_. Everard was at least certain it was a child. If not for its ability to speak, Everard would have labeled the prince as a very plump toddler. A woman with golden hair that matched the prince's and a stern face stepped closer to the prince and whispered something in his ear before retreating. Everard recovered from his initial shock. A number of guards clumped in a corner of the hall near a staircase that lead to the dungeons aroused his suspicions. The Franx soldiers were known internationally as the most disciplined troops in the world since the Ancient Era of Caesar. It was uncommon for them to take a defensive formation at the center of a fortress. Unless…they were trying to hide something from the crowd…

"Ah," the little prince said in recognition, interrupting Everard's thoughts. "You are Legionnaire Reddcliff I presume?" Everard returned his gaze to the boy, his sense of indignation returning. At least the brat spoke like a prince.

"Yes," Everard said flatly, refusing to give the child rank. While the prince himself was oblivious to this rather important detail, the stern faced woman did and stepped forward to stand next to the prince.

"My lord," she corrected, her nose skyward. Everard bit his tongue to keep himself from making a snide retort that would surely get him killed, if not brutally maimed. The prince didn't seem like a threat, but the woman, most likely the brat's mother, seemed capable of anything. Well…almost anything.

"My lord," Everard echoed through gritted teeth. The little boy's chest puffed out with selfish pride. Everard struggled again to keep himself in check.

"If you would, mother?" the boy drawled, snapping his fingers. Everard shuddered with horror at the child's demeanor as a beautiful maid scurried forward with a platter of pastries which had most likely been probably imported. Everard knew that such delicacies were rare in Mongora and watched in disgust as the little glutton gorged himself on the sweets. The boy's mother stepped forward. Everard considered the woman warily. He still wasn't sure as to why he'd been summoned and was rattled by the prince's nature. Were all children in the Franx homeland like this?

"You have been summoned here for the purpose of being attorney of the accused," the woman declared. Now Everard was _really_ confused.

"Wat?!" he blurted before he could control himself. The single word echoed around the hall and everything went absolutely quiet. Everard felt hundreds of pairs of eyes scrutinize him.

"Excuse me?" the mother asked. Everard gulped.

"Uh…who's the accused?" he asked, now very aware of his mortality. The mother gestured and the knot of guards Everard had noticed earlier moved away from the corner, revealing what had been hiding behind them. It was Fredric. And he was in chains. Everard's first thought was, 'Idiot'. Fredric had boasted often about his powers of stealth and coercion. Apparently, his ego fell far short of the mark. Everard's second thought was why Fredric had even allowed himself to be captured. Everard struggled to keep his face blank and passive. Fredric locked eyes with him and winked.

+Apologies, Red.+ A voice whispered in Everard's head. +Got a little carried away during a friendly brawl.+ It was Fredric. Among his vast arsenal of skills and abilities, telepathy was the most interesting to take part in. It was also one of the more mysterious and dangerous.

Everard sighed inwardly. So Fredric hadn't been imprisoned for spying. He had gotten a little _friendly_ with the legionnaires. But something puzzled Everard. Why was the entire court present for a matter that should be handled by the military alone?

+Haven't the foggiest.+ Fredric said, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension brought on by the iron shackles around his forearms. Everard almost chortled at the irony. Keeping Fredric under control was maddeningly difficult, even for the man's brother, Mikhael. Iron shackles would do nothing to keep Fredric from going bat-carp crazy.

+What exactly did you do?+ Everard asked, moving his gaze away from Fredric. Fredric stopped and stood beside Everard, turning to face the Prince's mother as well.

+Just a little misunderstanding.+ Everard answered. +I broke a man's arm. And his wrist. And his face.+ Everard struggled to contain his laughter. It wasn't that he found physical pain entertaining. It was just so amusing when Fredric used only a quotient of his power to deal with an issue. Everard was acutely aware of the fact that the shorter man could conceivably wipe the floor with Everard if he so desired. And everything else in the room. A cough interrupted Everard's musings. The prince's mother looked regally down her nose at them.

+That's getting annoying.+

+You can say that again.+

"The court is now in session," she declared.

"Wat?!" Everard cried. "Right now?!" The woman's delicate brow furrowed.

"Is that a problem, Legionnaire?" she asked levelly. Everard considered for a moment. Depending on the charges, Everard could possibly get away with leaving Fredic in a cell for a few weeks. As long as Fredric's…_condition_ wasn't revealed.

"No problem," he replied. "Your highness." A smile twisted the woman's lips. It wasn't attractive in the least. It was more of a grimace that happened to make the corners of her mouth drift upward.

"Legionnaire Fergrim," she said, addressing Fredric. "You are hereby accused with two cases of attempted manslaughter, treachery, theft and extortion. Not in that order." The last words echoed in the hall for a moment before silence fell on the entire crowd. One word broke the silence and all eyes swung to the speaker.

"WAT?!" Everard screamed.

* * *

_**Welp, things just got a whole lot more interesting. And it looks like Fredric's got some explaining to do :3 Next chapter is gonna head back to Arendelle and a thing's gonna happen there. Stay tuned.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Welp, Ima close the poll since I forgot to have it appear on my profile -_- dumpkoff... Thus, I'll be continuing with my original plan. Enjoy the chapter :) It took a while to write.**_

_**[Also, I just graduated from HS! Huzzahifications!]**_

**Chapter 13**

_Castle Arendelle…One week after Everard's Departure…_

* * *

Alfons' kiss had startled Elsa. That much was certain. The Mongoran Prince had caught her in a moment of vulnerability and it had taken all of Elsa's willpower to keep from sequestering herself away in her chambers. As a result, she decided to simply avoid Alfons as much as was humanly possible. It wasn't difficult. Alfons had all but disappeared from Castle Arendelle after the surprise kiss. The only evidence of the prince's existence were the clothes that still hung in his room's closet. Anna and Kristoff had returned from their 'vacation' the day after Alfons' kiss followed closely by Sven and Olaf. The five of them had held a private meeting in the Snow Queen's quarters during the night to discuss the prince's actions.

Anna had been overjoyed at the concept of someone actually having feelings for her sister. Kristoff had remained silent during the exchange between the royal sisters, not wanting to get in the path of Anna's happiness. Olaf and Sven had watched from the sidelines with Kristoff, mainly because Olaf didn't understand what was going on and Sven didn't 'speak'. Kristoff knew that the sisters saw through the way Sven 'spoke' every so often. It was Kristoff's way of getting a word in edge-wise without drawing attention to himself. All the same, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven remained silent as the sisters argued.

It was three days after what Anna was now calling the 'Alfons Apocalypse' that Elsa received a rude and unexpected surprise. Anna had somehow managed to circumvent her sister's authority and request by scheduling a private dinner between the Snow Queen and the Mongoran Prince. A note had arrived at the doors of both royals early that afternoon and it went something along the lines of this:

_To whom it may concern,_

_You have been invited to a private dinner on the eve of next Friday at 8 o'clock sharp. Dress properly and no excuses. Be there or else!_

_Love,_

_ Anna, Princess of Arendelle_

"You do realize what you're doing, don't you?" Kristoff asked Anna as they snuck away from the door to Alfons' room after delivering the dinner invite. Anna grinned mischievously.

"I'm usurping my sister's authority while getting her a boyfriend," she giggled from behind her hand. "She deserves him. He's kind, charming and pretty good looking." Kristoff crossed his thick arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Anna quickly recovered.

"No one is as good looking as you," she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss the mountain man. Kristoff growled deep in his throat and smiled as he moved to embrace Anna.

"Ahem," a voice coughed. The couple froze, turning slowly to see Alfons peaking from behind his door.

"There's a perfectly good room for you somewhere in that direction," the prince whispered, jiggling his hand down the corridor. "Kindly proceed with your antics in another corridor please. I'm preparing myself." And the door clicked shut. Anna and Kristoff were silent for a moment before Kristoff took a breath.

"Preparing for what?" he asked. Anna giggled again and led the confused Kristoff down the corridor, explaining her plans.

_7:59pm…_

Alfons was nervous. Needless to say he had been nervous for the past few hours and only now was the gravity of the situation resting on his shoulders. He knew why Anna had given him the note. He suspected Elsa had received one as well, judging from the number of table settings. The small table was big enough for two and just _happened_ to be on a terrace overlooking the castle gardens and the bay. A romantic setting if Alfons ever saw one. There was a soft sound behind Alfons. Not many would have heard it, but Alfons had been trained by his brother in observation. The prince whirled around to see Elsa standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the terrace. The Snow Queen looked…incredible.

Elsa had teased her wheat-blonde hair into a braid that hung over on shoulder to drape down her chest. Her choice of wear was a sky-blue dress with a snowflake pattern woven into the fabric that shimmered like ice as she strode silently and gracefully across the floor in soft white slippers. Her red lips were a stark contrast against her pale skin the color of the snow she was known for.

This was an _entirely_ new look that Alfons had never seen before. Most of the time, Elsa pinned her hair up in a bun and wore a gown of aqua blue and a jacket-thing of royal purple. But this…Alfons hadn't been expecting this. Alfons was certain that Anna had had a hand in her sister's dressing preparations. The Mongoran Prince himself wore a dinner jacket and pants the color of sunlit sand. He hadn't seen them before in his wardrobe recently, so they must have been Anna's doing as well. Elsa had drawn slowly closer to the table and, ultimately, Alfons while the prince had been enraptured by Elsa's clothes and the queen herself.

"Comfortable?" Elsa asked. Alfons allowed a tight smile.

"No," he said flatly. "You?" Elsa smiled shyly.

"More so than you I believe," she replied, clasping her hands before her. "I made this. Out of ice." Silence…Alfons kept staring at Elsa in a mixture of shock, admiration, and envy.

"That," Alfons said, stepping forward to pull out Elsa's chair. "Is something I'd be very interested in hearing about." Elsa smiled, her shyness gone as she sat in the offered chair.

* * *

_**Welp, things seem to be progressing for the two royals…slowly. I'm now going to stop beating the dead horse that is my brain and switch back to the situation at Castle Aquilaz. It took me longer than was absolutely necessary to write this chapter, so I must not have any ideas for it. So, I'll come back to Alfons and Elsa later.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


End file.
